Dinosaur
|japanese=恐竜 |furigana=きょうりゅう | romaji = Kyōryū | english = Dinosaur | french = Dinosaure | german = Dinosaurier | italian = Dinosauro | korean = 공룡족 | spanish = Dinosaurio }} Dinosaur (Japanese: Kyōryū; Chinese: 恐龍族 Kǒnglóngzú) is a type of monster that primarily relies on brute strength, and sometimes Monster Effects, to help a duelist prevail in a Duel. There are many high-level Dinosaur-Type monsters, so the general strategy for them is to Summon their high-Level monsters as quickly as possible using cards like "Hunting Instinct" or "Big Evolution Pill", overpowering the opponent's weaker monsters before they have a chance to defend themselves. Dinosaurs are predominantly EARTH-Attribute monsters (those that are or resemble Pterosaurs are WIND, with exception of "Jurrac Ptera"), but the release of the "Jurrac" Archetype has led to a surge of FIRE Dinosaur-Type monsters, continued with the "Evolsaur" archetype, "Number 61: Volcasaurus", and "Pyrorex the Elemental Lord". Dinosaur cards are most notably played by Rex Raptor, Tyranno Hassleberry, Scorch and Chills. Short of extremely powerful Nomi monsters, high-level Fusion Monsters, or Dragons, Dinosaur-Type monsters are second to none in terms of overwhelming brute force. They possess the only monster that completely breaks the rule of 3000 ATK, "Super Conductor Tyranno"; their Field Spell Card "Jurassic World" grants a higher ATK and DEF bonus than any other for specific Monster Types; and they have a powerful searcher, "Fossil Dig", a Spell Card that can add any Level 6 or lower Dinosaur-Type monster from the Deck to the hand. They also possess an Elemental Lord monster, "Pyrorex the Elemental Lord".In addition, Dinosaurs can search monsters through "Miracle Jurassic Egg", which builds up counters to be Tributed for a big Dinosaur-Type monster, or "Babycerasaurus", which combos well with "Torrential Tribute" or "Dark Hole". Unlike other Monster Types in which high-Level monsters risk being useless in the hand, Dinosaur-Type monsters have numerous options for getting around Tribute requirements that make high-Level monsters the bread and butter of the Deck. Dinosaurs and Dinosaur support also have a few powerful field clearing cards, most notably "Jurrac Meteor", "Volcanic Eruption", and "Jurrac Impact." Jurrac, the first Dinosaur archetype, was released in Duel Terminal - Demon Roar God Revival!!, Duel Terminal - Champion of Chaos!!, Duel Terminal - Dragunity of the Hurricane, and Duel Terminal - Charge of the Genex in the OCG, while the TCG received them in in Hidden Arsenal 2, 3, and 4. Jurracs focus on battle and low-Level Special Summons, and encompass all Dinosaur-Type Tuners and Synchro Monsters. Evol is a new multi-Type archetype that contains the Dinosaur-Type "Evolsaur" monsters. The Reptile-Type "Evoltile" monsters Special Summon ('evolve into') "Evolsaur" monsters, triggering the Evolsaur effects. For example, if an "Evoltile" monster 'evolves' into "Evolsaur Diplo", it can destroy an opponent's Spell/Trap Card. The Dinosaur-Type "Evolsaur" monsters are primarily used as Xyz Materials for the Xyz Summon of Dragon-Type "Evolzar" monsters. For example,"Evolzar Laggia" requires 2 Level 4 Dinosaurs, and it can detach both its Xyz Materials to negate and destroy a Spell, Trap, Normal Summon, or Special Summon. One unique Dinosaur-Type monster, "Tyranno Infinity", gains a massive 1000 ATK boost for each banished Dinosaur-Type monster, making Dinosaur-Type monsters viable even with the debilitating effects of "Macro Cosmos" and related cards. "Tyranno Infinity" also works extremely well with "Survival Instinct"; the two can end games in one blow if used at the right time. "Babycerasaurus" can be combined with "Skull Lair" to simultaneously recruit and power up "Tyranno Infinity". In the Falsebound Kingdom, Dinosaur-Type monsters are treated as Dragon-Type monsters. Playing Style Dinosaur-Type monsters have very few support that puts them at a competitive level, however with recent releases of the Evolzar Xyz and "Rescue Rabbit" the type has started to show more potential being the best deck of the Format; until being hampered by the September 2013 Lists, with the Limiting of Rescue Rabbit. With "Rescue Rabbit" you can summon two Level 4 Normal Dinosaurs from your deck to Xyz summon either "Evolzar Laggia" which can negate any card your opponent plays; or "Evolzar Dolkka" if you're having trouble with any Monster Effects. You can also use Tour Guide from the Underworld to make either "Leviair the Sea Dragon", "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon", "Wind-Up Zenmaines" or "Number 20: Giga-Brilliant". Dino Rabbit deck is further more dangerous when combined with Defensive Spell and Trap such as "Forbidden Lance" and "Fiendish Chain". Dino-Rabbit Example Category:Types Category:Deck Type